An Unspoken Wish Comes True (Sheriff Callie's Wild West)
by Newest Creativity
Summary: What happened when someone who is never heard makes a wish on a swarm of shooting stars that fly over head? That is what happened to Clementine and now will her wish make things better between everyone she knows or will things only get more weird? Just remember the old saying be careful what you wish for and how you wish for it. It just might come trust, just not how you expect it.


Author's Notes: Hello Everyone, This is my first attempt as a Sheriff Callie's Wild West Story. I'm sorry if I don't do any of the characters justice in terms of how they talk but I'm not much of a western nut when it comes to the accent and how they say things. I'm trying my best though so if you wish to leave any comment or such please feel free to do so. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. Anyway the story is based on an idea where one character gets to speak a little more clearly about all the things she has to say but couldn't really do that until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have to write also sorry if the grammar is bad, grammar and sentence structure were never my strong points.

* * *

It was a calm evening in Nice and Friendly corners as the streets were clear, a few bandits locked away by Sheriff Callie and her deputy Peck. All seemed right as the sun set and the dark of night took over the town, all were in there homes except for Peck and his mule Clementine, who were making there way home to Peck's house. "Sure was a good day right Clementine?" Peck asked as Clementine gave him her normal response to him, a long and mix between a neigh and a bray. However Peck was only paying half as much attention as he was looking skywards, his mouth hung open a little in awe from what he was witnessing. "Clementine, look up. This is amazing" Peck said as Clementine was a little annoyed that he had not been listening to her response but that was normal for her. When she looked up she made the same expression Peck did when before there eyes was a sky filled with shooting stars.

The two had watched the night sky for what seemed like an hour before Peck looked back down at Clementine "Did you make a wish Clementine? Not often you get to see something that amazing in a life time" Peck asked as Clementine resumed walking, she had made a wish on all those stars but it was not like she could tell anyone about it, however Peck was quick to tell her his wish. "I wished for a fancy new badge so I can look more Daputyish" Peck said as Clementine rolled her eyes as his attempt to make up a new word when they finally got back to Peck's home. Clementine letting Peck off her back before retreating to sleep while Peck went inside. Stopping on the top step to look at Clementine. "I do wonder what it would be like if I could understand her sometimes." Peck said before going inside and getting ready for bed.

During the night Clementine was tossing and turning in her sleep as she was having a slight bit of a nightmare while she slept. Her dreams playing tricks on her and such before she finally tossed herself up, sweat drenched across her face as she was panting heavily to regain her breath. Peck had also been awakened by the noise and slowly made his way outside, dressed once more as he rushed to see what was going on. "Come out who ever you are... on the count of I'm the deputy and all" Peck said while he looked around until he saw a shape that was not very recognizable to him sitting where Clementine normally would sleep. That is when he jumped on who ever he saw and when he landed he saw he was attacking a Gray furred girl.

Peck, who was quick to get off and let go of the girl, he would look to see no sight of clementine but the saddle she worse laying on the ground. That was not right as Peck knew Clementine never went anywhere without it, not that she had much of a choice in taking it off herself. "Clementine!? Clementine!?" Peck called out into the darkness, thinking Clementine had been taken by someone or worse. He continued to call as the girl who was laying where Clementine normally slept spoke up. "Peck! Stop yelling, I'm right here. What is going on with you tonight? You attack me then start yelling for me when I'm right here." The girl said as Peck slowly turned to face her once more. "Clementine...?" Peck asked slowly as the girl nodded. Peck would quickly put two and two together and before he knew it he was out cold on the ground as the shock seemed to have got to him pretty hard, however he was quick to recover and tried to figure out a way to break the news to clementine who still seemed oblivious to what had happened to her.

"Clementine... would you come with me please?" Peck asked and she nodded, fallowing Peck along while he got a bucket and filled it with water. Placing it down before Clementine he thought that showing her would be much easier then explaining it. "Look into the bucket, but don't drink from it" Peck said and when Clementine did she would be confused for a moment before she figured out why Peck was acting so crazy. "What Happened to me?" Clementine asked as she would slowly place a hand to her face to rub it gently, the sensation of fingers so new to her but she really seemed to enjoy it.

"I don't know Clementine but I think it's best we try to figure this out in the morning, no one else would be awake right now for us to talk to about this" Peck said while Clementine nodded in agreement. "I think your right Peck, best we look more into this when both of us have gotten some sleep" Clementine said in agreement while Peck looked to Clementine and then his house. "Would you like to use my bed tonight? I know it would be warmer in there then sleeping out here" Peck offered as Clementine looked surprised. "You mean I get to sleep in a real bed tonight?" Clementine asked and before Peck could answer Clementine had rushed inside and found her way to his bed. "Yes..." Peck confirmed as he then walked inside and closed the door. Getting a spare blanket before setting up a temporary bed on the couch. "Good night Clementine..." Peck yelled as he got into the bed he set up. "Good night Peck" Clementine said before the two had drifted off back to sleep. Peck would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning if any of this was real but for now he needed some more sleep so he would be ready for work tomorrow.

* * *

Well reader, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Again, sorry if Sentence structure and grammar were not the best, I will try to improve if I keep adding to this story, however that is entirely biased on feed back for this story as well as if I get the idea of how to continue, right now it's a debit on if Peck should get to know what his former Mule think about him or if he should rush of into town the next morning to tell everyone what happened to Clementine and letting Clementine meet everyone and talk with them. Leave your comment and it might help me make up my mind about which path I should take!


End file.
